


Готейские прятки

by Amaryllis133



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды сотайчо стало очень, очень скучно. И он решил сделать себе весело – ну, а заодно и всему Готею.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готейские прятки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Изуру-фест 2012](http://ginokir-community.diary.ru/p174534569.htm).

Ичимару Гин пропал ещё с утра.

Кира сам провел утреннее построение, гадая, куда мог задеваться тайчо. Про какие-то срочные миссии вчера и речи не было, но ведь на то они и срочные, чтоб срываться в любой момент без предупреждения? Но Ичимару-тайчо обязательно бы его предупредил, хотя бы записку оставил… Или рисунок. Один такой сувенир, ещё из первых лет службы в третьем, Кира хранил до сих пор — черновой отчётный листок, на обратной стороне которого размашистым капитанским почерком красовался ручки-ножки-огуречик с мечом длиной во всю ширину листа и улыбкой во всю свою нарисованную физию. Вокруг человечка живописно толпились дырявые (и носатые) монстры, и было их, на профессиональный лейтенантский взгляд, чересчур много даже для капитана.

Когда он нашёл этот листок на капитанском столе тем утром, а самого капитана не нашёл нигде, то потом полдня стоял на ушах и бегал по потолку, дёргаясь от каждой адской бабочки: воображение рисовало ему Ичимару Гина, героически шагающего на самоубийственную миссию в самую глушь леса Меносов, и столь же героически там погибающего.

Зачем бы капитана вдруг понесло на такую бредовую миссию, Кира в своём глухом отчаянии задумываться не посчитал нужным, и под вечер его, совершенно измученного неизвестностью, отпаивала в своём отряде Мацумото. А когда «отпоенный» Кира, шатаясь, добрался до казарм третьего, на входе ему повстречался совершенно живой и здоровый Ичимару-тайчо — правда, слегка обескураженный состоянием своего лейтенанта. Кира выложил ему все свои горести, икая и всхлипывая, и уснул на отрядном диванчике, укрытый капитанским хаори. И уже наутро Гин смущённо объяснил ему, что на самом деле, словив от безделья вдохновение, пытался подать карикатурку на самого себя в «Сейрейтейский вестник», но её почему-то не приняли, такая жалость, Изуру, я так старался, но Хисаги-сан был непреклонен… Смущался капитан, правда, как-то чересчур натурально, но Кире было так стыдно за вчерашнее и так радостно, что с Гином всё в порядке, что он не обратил внимания.

Где именно пропадал капитан в тот день, Кира так и не узнал, но за все последующие годы службы пришлось привыкнуть к тому, что Ичимару-тайчо частенько отлучается по делам и не только. И на этот раз тоже не особенно удивился.

А потом пришла адская бабочка с сообщением о срочном собрании лейтенантов, и удивляться стало некогда.

 

Захлопнулись тяжёлые створки дверей зала совещаний.

Сасакибе Тюджиро, лейтенант первого отряда, стоял рядом с массивным стулом Ямамото, видимо, не рискуя занять генеральское сиденье, и выглядел на его фоне таким маленьким и потерянным, что остальным присутствующим было даже как-то неловко. Впрочем, может, дело было в самой атмосфере этого величественного помещения — слишком уж величественного для простых лейтенантов. Свободно чувствовали себя только двое — Омаэда, как обычно, жрал, а Нему вроде бы было пофиг, но никто никогда не знал наверняка, что на уме у Куроцучи Нему, так что никто и не заморачивался.

— Я собрал вас всех здесь, — пафосно начал Сасакибе, — чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие.

Не оценив пафоса, лейтенанты задумчиво посмотрели на него, и Сасакибе чуть сник.

— Такое дело, в общем, — вздохнул он. — Вчера сотайчо взбрело в голову проверить боеготовность Готея в искусственно созданных условиях. Ну, не столько бое, сколько именно готовность.

— Это что, сейчас Пустые откуда-то полезут? — подозрительно спросил Иккаку, поудобнее перехватывая занпакто. Исане шарахнулась от него за широкую спину Омаэды, да так резво, что бедняга подавился печенькой.

Шухей нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Не в зале же совещаний они полезут, — резонно заметил он. — Для этого можно было собрать нас, например, на полигоне. Или вообще не собирать, а просто застать врасплох в обычном распорядке дня.

— А откуда ты знаешь, — невозмутимо подал голос Иба-сан, — что они этого не сделали? Лейтенантов собрали в кучку и отделили от остальных, а что с этими остальными происходит — меносы знают!

— Может, меносы и происходят, — фыркнул Юмичика.

Омаэда вторично подавился печенькой.

— Ребята, — дрожащим голосом попросила Момо, — может, давайте всё-таки дослушаем Тюджиро-сана? Кажется, ему есть ещё что сказать…

Тюджиро-сану было много чего сказать по этому поводу, но натурой он был очень интеллигентной, да и нынешнее положение обязывало держать себя в руках.

— По указанию сотайчо в Готее объявляется военное… тьфу, игровое положение. Правила игры заключаются в том, чтобы в максимально короткий срок выявить местоположение своего капитана и доложить об этом.

— А что у них с местоположением? — удивилась Кийоне. — Укитаке-тайчо утром был в отряде, я сама видела. И в полном здравии...

— Значит, чего-то недоглядела, — съязвил Сентаро. — А вот я заметил, что капитан был какой-то задумчивый!

— Он думал, куда б тебя пристроить, чтоб глаза не мозолил!

— Будто твоя наглая физия ему больше по душе!

— Ах ты...

— Так, ребята, всё, — Мацумото вклинилась между спорщиками, оттесняя их своим могучим бюстом. Шухей непроизвольно сглотнул.

— Так мы что, в прятки играем? — наконец сообразил Ренджи.

Сасакибе посмотрел на него неодобрительно.

— У нас временное игровое положение, Абарай-сан, — поправил он лейтенанта. — Но по сути да, вы правы. Задача ваша состоит в том, чтобы раньше всех остальных найти своих капитанов.

— А они уже… того? — поинтересовался Иккаку. — Спрятались?

Сасакибе посмотрел на него ещё более неодобрительно.

— Капитаны уже заняли свои игровые позиции, — отчеканил он. — Я зачитаю вам правила, и тогда сможете начать.

— А какие правила в прятках? — удивился Ренджи. — Один спрятался, другой ищет, кто нашёл, тот и выиграл…

Сасакибе показательно его проигнорировал.

— Значит, правила таковы. Капитаны имеют право выбрать в качестве укрытия любое место на территории Готея-13.

— Только Готея? — Мацумото выглядела расстроенной. Кажется, идея отправиться на поиски капитана по руконгайским барам не прокатит.

— Ну… — Сасакибе запнулся, раздумывая. — Вообще да, за пределы территории до окончания игры капитан выходить не имеет права. Но на месте одиннадцатого отряда я бы на это не рассчитывал.

Иккаку многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Помимо того, капитанам запрещено менять место укрытия и вообще передвигаться по территории. Отряд же, напротив, имеет право перемещаться по всей территории без ограничений.

— Значит, можно обыскать личный кабинет сотайчо? — хихикнула Мацумото.

Сасакибе нахмурился и пригладил усики.

— Не переходя границы дозволенного, — важно сказал он. И, подумав, добавил: — Кабинет сотайчо я осмотрю сам.

Ему явно не терпелось приступить к поискам командира.

— На поиски даётся время начиная от данного собрания и вплоть до восьми часов вечера. В восемь все поиски должны быть прекращены, я вас соберу и объявлю результаты.

Нанао строго поправила очки.

— Как мы можем быть уверенными, что все правила этой... игры будут соблюдены в точности всеми участниками?

Сасакибе явно растерялся.

— Ну, гарантий никто не даёт, конечно. За явные нарушения последует дисквалификация, но я не думаю, что до этого дойдёт. В конце концов, все заинтересованы в том, чтобы всё было по справедливости.

Ренджи фыркнул и ткнул стоявшего рядом Шухея локтем в бок. Тот невозмутимо промолчал.

— Как только вы найдете своего капитана, — только своего, прошу заметить, другие не в вашей компетенции — вы немедленно отправляете в оперативный штаб бабочку. Мне, то есть, — лейтенант первого откашлялся. — Если информация подтверждается, факт нахождения заносится в сводную таблицу. Результаты будут обнародованы только после часа Х…

— У меня два вопроса, — перебила его Нанао. — Разве оперативный штаб не должен быть представлен лицом незаинтересованным? И каким образом информацию будут подтверждать?

— Исе-фукутайчо, — Сасакибе вздохнул. — Я только передаю вам указания сотайчо. Если у вас есть возражения, изложите их в письменной форме и предоставьте…

— Да нафиг болтать! — возмущённо вклинился Иккаку. — Бла, бла, бла, без конца! Давайте уже искать!

— Поддерживаю, — горячо закивала Момо. Глаза её поблескивали зловещим азартом.

 

Кира решил начать с малого, простого и понятного — территории третьего. Созвав внеочередное построение, он коротко и доступно изложил ситуацию несколько прифигевшему отряду. Впрочем, возражать никто не посмел.

— Кира-фукутайчо? — неуверенно позвал его кто-то из рядовых. — Тут… такое дело…

Кира раздвинул густые ветви, хотя мог бы этого и не делать — розовое в цветочек кимоно просвечивало сквозь них так, что не заметить его мог только Канаме-тайчо.

— Кке... Кёраку-тайчо?!

Кёраку-тайчо всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Кире, умудрившись не хрустнуть ни одной веточкой. Приоткрыл один глаз.

— А, Кира-кун…

— Что вы здесь делаете?!

— Кира-кун, ну ты же умный парень, и на собрании был, верно? Прячусь, как видишь, — капитан восьмого фыркнул и лениво потёр небритый подбородок.

— Кёраку-тайчо, — Киру с самого собрания мучил один незаданный вопрос. — А почему вы не придёте в свой отряд? Там и спать удобнее, и Нанао… Исе-фукутайчо вас сразу найдёт и доложит, и восьмой отряд будет победителем. Правильно?

— Так-то оно так, — Кёраку усмехнулся, — вот только, во-первых, выспаться мне там точно не удастся — как ты верно подметил, там меня сразу найдёт моя Нанао-тян. А во-вторых, суть игры не только в соревновании отрядов, — он весело подмигнул Кире из-под соломенных полей шляпы. — Яма-джи и каждому из нас пообещал свои плюшки. О, он знает в этом толк... Так что, Кира-кун, мотивации у капитанов к их скорейшему нахождению нет абсолютно никакой, уж поверь. А теперь, если ты не против, я подремлю еще чуток. И будь добр, не выдавай меня Нанао-тян?

— Не выдам, — пообещал Кира.

Кёраку удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Удачи в поисках твоего лиса, — он подмигнул Кире ещё раз, закрыл глаза и перевернулся обратно. Кира отступил назад, аккуратно поправил кусты и побежал дальше.

 

Из своего лейтенантского опыта Кира знал, что Ичимару-тайчо в прятки играть умеет. Даже более чем. И переиграть его на этом поле практически невозможно, хотя Кира пробовал, и неоднократно — но увы, Ичимару-тайчо всегда находился только тогда, когда сам этого хотел.

А чего хочет Ичимару-тайчо сейчас? Кира задумался. С одной стороны, он как-никак капитан третьего, ему будет приятно, если отряд займет первое место. С другой стороны, плюшки от сотайчо. Кира понятия не имел, какого плана эти плюшки могли бы быть, но подозревал, что Ичимару от них так запросто не откажется.

Впрочем, искать-то всё равно было надо.

Оставив старших офицеров дежурить на территории и наказав перешерстить все помещения, служебные и не очень, он, подумав, отправился в десятый отряд, к Мацумото — Ичимару частенько захаживал к ней на чашку чая (и только чая!). Кира хорошо знал об их давней дружбе. И нет, не то чтобы он рассчитывал обнаружить капитана в кабинете Рангику, но проверить всё равно стоило.

Десятый отряд бродил по своей территории сонными мухами, валял дурака и вообще, поисковой активности не проявлял. Кира мельком удивился, потом поднялся по ступенькам в кабинет и всё понял.

— Мацумото-сан?

— О, Кира! — замахала ему рукой Мацумото. — Присоединяйся!

— Что празднуем? — уточнил Кира, обходя по кругу стол с живописной россыпью бутылочек.

— Дык выходной же, — хмыкнула лейтенант, пододвигая ему пиалку. — Внеочередной. Капитана до вечера теперь не видать, так почему бы и не отметить?

— Нет, спасибо, я… у меня выходного нет, — Кира вздохнул. — А вы разве не собираетесь искать Хицугаю-тайчо?

— А, — Мацумото беспечно махнула рукой. — Куда он денется!

И не поспоришь же, подумал Кира.

— Мацумото-сан, а вы Ичимару-тайчо случайно не видели? Не подумайте, — Кира тут же слегка покраснел, — я вовсе не собираюсь просить вас о помощи в поисках, я знаю, вы заняты своими…

Мацумото выразительно глянула на него, и Кира смешался.

— Гин не появлялся с утра, — сообщила она, пододвигая пиалку обратно к себе — не пропадать же добру. — Кира, я честно не знаю, куда он мог деться. Но если зайдёт, я передам, что ты искал...

— Спасибо, — уныло поблагодарил её Кира и двинулся к выходу.

 

У Шухея слегка дёргался глаз.

— Тоусена-тайчо ты не видел, — тут же сообщил он, предварительно оглядевшись по сторонам.

— Не видел, — покладисто согласился Кира. — А должен был?

Шухей сделал страшное лицо; впрочем, ему это всегда удавалось с лёгкостью.

— Даже если ты его видел, ты его не видел, — мрачно предупредил он Киру. — И никто не видел. И я не видел. Понял?

Кира не понял, но кивнул.

— А где конкретно ты его не видел?

Шухей горестно вздохнул и огляделся ещё раз, а потом потащил Киру в соседний переулок.

— Только никому не говори, лады? — зашептал он ему на ухо. — Это какой-то кошмар! Я захожу в кабинет за бумагами, а он, ты представляешь!

— А он? — уточнил всё ещё не до конца въехавший в ситуацию Кира.

— А он в шкафу, — Шухей изобразил красноречивый жест, в просторечии именуемый «фэйспалм». — Я ж вижу, створка приоткрыта, и кончик хаори торчит… блин, так по-дурацки всё. Он, наверно, не увидел, что приоткрыто… не знал, то есть, — тут же торопливо поправился он. — Но не могу ж я просто пойти и сказать! Весь Готей ржать будет…

Кира подумал, что Готей в любом случае найдёт, над чем поржать, но благоразумно промолчал.

— Так что ты его не видел, — заключил Шухей. — И я не видел. И так пусть и будет.

— Я понял, семпай, — Кира кивнул. Ему отчего-то нестерпимо захотелось сбегать в отряд и проверить собственный шкаф. — Я пойду?

Шухей отпустил его, проводил многозначительным взглядом и снова двинулся на поиски тайчо, с показным старанием заглядывая под каждый куст.

 

— Кира! Эй, Кира!

Его догнал запыхавшийся Ренджи.

— Есть дело, — он зыркнул по сторонам и уволок Киру в тот же переулок, что и Шухей часом ранее.

— Я везде обыскал, понимаешь. И у меня есть идея, не знаю, насколько верная, но проверить стоит. Слушай, значит…

Выслушав Ренджи, Кира задумался.

— Но усадьба Кучики-тайчо находится за территорией Готея. Ты думаешь, он бы пошёл на такое нарушение правил?

Ренджи скептически на него посмотрел.

— Когда Кучики-тайчо считает что-то нужным сделать, правила идут лесом. Будто сам не знаешь… А вообще, чёрт его знает. Но хочу слазить проверить.

— А Рукия? — Кира предпринял последнюю попытку деликатно отмазаться от этой сумасбродной затеи. — Её-то в усадьбу пускают свободно, попроси тебя провести, как раз вместе и поищете.

Ренджи досадливо отмахнулся.

— Рукия в жизни не станет помогать мне против него. Уж скорее она бы помогла ему с укрытием. Тем более, она сейчас вся по уши в поисках Укитаке-тайчо — там в отряде вообще все на ушах, подозревают, что Укитаке где-то спрятался, а потом ему поплохело, и если не найдут срочно — скопытится прямо в своей схоронке, — он развёл руками. — Тринадцатый сейчас вообще дёргать бессмысленно.

— Я понял, понял, — Кира вздохнул. — А я-то тут при чём?

— Ты мне друг или кто? — Ренджи сдвинул татуированные брови. — Не Момо же с собой тащить, в самом деле. А одному боязно. Да и вообще, надо, чтоб кто-то на подхвате был. Ну что, полезли?

 

Воровато оглянувшись, Ренджи прокрался вдоль увитой плющом каменной стены.

— Тут есть выступы, удобно будет карабкаться. А на другой стороне, если не вру — беседка какая-то, перебраться на крышу, а с неё до земли уже недалеко...

— Ты что, не первый раз сюда лазаешь? — Кира покосился на друга.

Ренджи моментально залился краской.

— Ну, это, — он неопределённо помахал рукой, — мы это… самое... в общем, ты ничего не слышал!

— Да я вообще сегодня слепоглухонемой, — проворчал Кира. — Полезли уже.

За стеной и впрямь оказалась беседка, и на её крышу перебраться удалось вполне удачно, вот только с самой крыши они уже летели кубарем, потеряв равновесие и перепутав в процессе ноги-руки. Шуму вышло на удивление немного, зато смущения — целый вагон.

Кира, выкарабкавшись из-под Абарая, поднял голову и увидел сначала очки, потом удивлённые глаза за этими очками, а уже потом осознал и всё остальное.

— А-айзен-т-тайчо? Что вы здесь делаете?!

— Думаю, это я должен вас об этом спросить, Кира-кун, Абарай-кун? — Айзен отложил книжку в сторону и поправил очки. Выглядел он вовсе не рассерженным, да и тон голоса оставался миролюбиво-спокойным, но у Киры от него каждый раз шли мурашки по коже. Как рябь по поверхности озера, в глубинах которого притаилось чудовище.

О своих беспочвенных страхах Кира не говорил никому, кроме Гина однажды — тот выслушал, посмеялся и сообщил, что Кира прав, что дело тут точно нечисто, и Айзен-тайчо — совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, а вовсе даже коварный злой гений, планирующий вскорости захват власти над всем Обществом Душ. Кира, конечно, тоже посмеялся, но ощущение какой-то неправильности Айзена-тайчо осталось.

— Айзен-тайчо? — это пришёл в себя Ренджи. — Ой. А что вы...

Кира ткнул его локтем в бок. Абарай примолк, переваривая ситуацию, и неожиданно выдал:

— А вас Хинамори искала…

Айзен вздрогнул и чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь.

— Хинамори-кун с вами?

— Нет, Айзен-тайчо, — Кира помотал головой. — Она сейчас в четвёртом, кажется. Обыскивает склады медикаментов… да вы не бойтесь, она сюда не доберётся. Ну, не скоро, по крайней мере.

— Думаешь? — Айзен скептически поднял бровь, но заметно расслабился. — Тогда у меня есть время дочитать, Кира-кун. Спасибо за информацию. И да, если вы ищете Кучики-тайчо, здесь его нет — он любезно проводил меня сюда, но потом ушёл по своим делам.

— Э… спасибо, Айзен-тайчо, — озадаченно поблагодарил его Ренджи. — А куда ушёл, не видели?

Кира ткнул его в бок вторично.

— Спасибо, Айзен-тайчо. Мы пойдём, — он настойчиво потянул Абарая за собой.

Айзен поправил очки.

— Да, и Кира-кун…

— Я вас не видел, Айзен-тайчо. И Ренджи тоже. Я понял. Идем, Ренджи.

 

По дороге обратно в Готей они наткнулись на Юмичику — что характерно, одного, без Иккаку. Пятый офицер сидел на корточках и глубокомысленно грыз травинку.

— Пытался вычислить по реяцу, — вздохнул он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Тайчо ж её никогда не скрывает. Но нет, глухо.

— Дык за территорию ж прятаться не положено, — ляпнул Ренджи, на ходу осознавая идиотизм ситуации.

Юмичика скептически на него покосился.

— Ячиру тоже с капитаном. Так что искать можно везде вплоть до восьмидесятого руконгайского. Включительно.

Он вдруг замер и прислушался.

— Нашёл? — полюбопытствовал Кира.

— Нашёл, — кивнул Юмичика, легко вспорхнув на ноги. — Реяцу Иккаку, у Башни Раскаяния. Не знаю, чего он туда двинулся, но на всякий случай пойду на перехват.

— А вы чего... не вместе? — удивился Ренджи. — Внутри отряда-то соревнования нет. Или так хотите найти капитана?

— Ну, Зараки-тайчо сказал, что первому нашедшему открутит голову и засунет… куда-нибудь, — философски заметил Юмичика. — Так что сам понимаешь, ворон ловить времени нет!

И слетел с места в шунпо.

Ренджи поглядел на приятеля.

— Если бы я их понимал, я бы у них и остался, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ну что, расходимся?

— Ага, — Кира кивнул. — Ты сейчас куда?

— А чёрт его, — махнул рукой тот. — Кроме этой, идей нет вообще. Разве что, как и все, по другим отрядам пошарить. В пятом и восьмом я уже был, надо бы ещё к Мацумото заглянуть…

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Кира. — А в двенадцатом смотрел?

— Я что, дурак — к ним соваться? Тем более, там все в сборе и на месте, никто Куроцучи-тайчо не ищет. Видно, боятся, что найдут, — Ренджи состроил зверскую физиономию.

— А я, пожалуй, слазаю, — неожиданно сказал Кира. — Ичимару-тайчо не боится никого и ничего, так что вполне мог направиться и туда.

— Ичимару, может, и отмахается, — скептически пробормотал Ренджи. — А вот тебе бы я не советовал. Ты не подумай, — тут же поправился он, — не то чтоб я тебя недооценивал, но это же двенадцатый! Оттуда выносят только вперёд тентаклями. Тебе оно надо?

— Не надо, — подумав, согласился Кира. Ренджи хлопнул его по плечу.

— Вот и отлично. А я, пожалуй, заверну в седьмой, узнаю, как дела там.

 

— Хицугая-тайчо?

Капитан десятого отряда выглядел одновременно и растерянным, и возмущённым. Только он так умеет, мельком вздохнул про себя Кира. У него самого получалось либо одно, либо другое, но всегда по отдельности.

— Кира-фукутайчо, — Хицугая запнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Кира решительно взял его под локоть и потащил в ставший до боли родным переулок.

— Да… благодарю, Кира-фукутайчо. Я хотел спросить, вы случайно, — Хицугая снова запнулся, — не заглядывали сегодня в мой отряд?

— Заглядывал, — кивнул Кира.

— И что там? — Хицугая сдвинул брови, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мацумото на месте? Спит?

— Не спит, — честно ответил Кира.

Хицугая вгляделся в него попристальнее.

— Ищет?

Кира красноречиво промолчал. Хицугая стиснул зубы.

— Если вам не трудно, Кира-фукутайчо, загляните туда ещё разок. И передайте, что я… — он вздохнул и повыразительнее глянул на Киру. — Я не имею права разглашать своё местонахождение, конечно, вы понимаете… но эта дурочка ж в жизни не догадается! И пальцем не пошевелит!

Кира снова промолчал, теперь уже понимающе.

— В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты ей… ну, намекнул, в некотором роде. Только не говори, что это я, — Хицугая нахмурился. — Мне нельзя. Просто скажи, что вот ты, например, пробегал мимо и увидел меня… нет, не пойдёт, — перебил он сам себя и раздражённо потёр переносицу. — Давай так…

— Давайте я скажу, что видел ваш шикай в одном из кварталов, — предложил Кира. — И что это был очень, очень недовольный шикай.

Хицугая глянул на него с уважением.

— Соображаешь… то есть, я вам буду очень признателен, Кира-фукутайчо.

— Хицугая-тайчо, а вы Ичимару-тайчо сегодня нигде не встречали?

— Нет, и слава ками, — буркнул Хицугая. — Видеть не могу эту лисью морду. А, ты же его ищешь, — он вздохнул и чуть смягчился. — Не видел. Но на твоём месте я бы смотрел везде, от казарменного порога до гарганты в Уэко. Да и в самом Уэко тоже, в принципе…

А это мысль, печально подумал Кира. Распрощавшись с Хицугаей, он медленно двинулся к казармам десятого, перебирая варианты и отчаянно стараясь не думать про Уэко. Потому что Ичимару — мог.

 

— Кира-фукутайчо? — неожиданно прозвучало над ухом.

Кира вздрогнул и попытался отшатнуться, но за локоть его держали крепко. Подняв глаза, он с изумлением увидел рядом с собой Тоусена. Тайчо девятого отряда строго и проницательно смотрел чуть правее и выше Кириного плеча.

Вот же умеет подкрадываться, подумал Кира.

— Канаме-тайчо?

— Кира-фукутайчо, вы не видели сегодня моего лейтенанта?

Я вообще никого не видел, хотелось сказать Кире. Ни вас, ни Хисаги-сана, ни Кёраку-тайчо под кустом, ни Айзена-тайчо в беседке, ну прям вообще никого. И своего капитана, кстати, тоже не видел, хотя очень хотел бы — так что, может, я побегу искать дальше, а вы тут разбирайтесь сами?

— Не видел, — ответил Кира со всей возможной корректностью. И, не успев прикусить язык, добавил: — А что?

Тоусен чуть сдвинул брови.

— Понимаете, какое дело, Кира-фукутайчо. Я имею основания полагать, что Хисаги раскрыл моё местонахождение, но не доложил об этом по неведомым мне причинам. Впрочем, подозрения у меня есть, — невидящий взгляд его чуть смягчился. — Возможно, он посчитал, что столь поспешное выбывание из игры может травмировать мои чувства. Как бы то ни было, в данной ситуации это совершенно недопустимо. Правила есть правила, и справедливость обязана восторжествовать.

Кира кивнул, потом вспомнил, с кем говорит, и добавил:

— Да, Канаме-тайчо.

Тоусен благосклонно кивнул и чуть ослабил хватку.

— Но я не хочу докладывать о столь неприемлемом для лейтенанта поведении прямо в разгар событий. В конце концов, Хисаги поступил так из лучших побуждений. Так что я просто хочу найти его и помочь ему осознать, в чем он неправ.

— А потом что? — Кира в очередной раз проклял себя за непослушный язык.

— А потом мы поступим по справедливости, — торжественно ответил Тоусен, отпуская Кирин локоть. — Идите, Кира-фукутайчо. Если встретите Хисаги, передайте ему, что я его ищу. И да, если встретите кого-либо ещё…

— Да, Канаме-тайчо?

— Вы меня не видели.

 

Гина он так и не нашёл.

Кира обыскал всё — территорию собственного отряда, территории других (за исключением двенадцатого — бережёного ками берегут, всё-таки); спустился в канализацию, где неожиданно встретил Укитаке-тайчо и Унохану-тайчо, и очень душевно с ними поболтал — такие милые люди, хоть и капитаны; прочесал центральные кварталы Сейрейтея, от Западных Ворот до Восточных, сделав крюк до Сокьёку и Башни Раскаяния — в Башню заглядывать не стал, да и не пустил бы его никто; покружил вокруг зала заседаний Совета 43, пока оттуда не вышел какой-то мрачный старикашка и не сообщил, что «ваши здесь уже были, повторяю в сотый раз — нет здесь никого!»; кажется, заметил где-то в том районе Айзена-тайчо, но, помня, что Айзен-тайчо сидит в беседке, посчитал глюком и не стал останавливаться; пробежался по первым районам, изо всех сил сканируя реяцу-фон, но безуспешно — впрочем, он и не надеялся.

Куда ещё мог пойти Гин? Есть у него любимые места, любимые тропинки? Кира снова и снова корил себя за то, что так и не смог разузнать таких мелочей за годы работы с капитаном. Не его вина, конечно — выудить из Ичимару что-то более-менее личное всем представлялось задачей непосильной. Впрочем, никто особо и не горел желанием… А вот Кире всегда хотелось, очень, только вот он не знал, как подступиться — чувствовал себя дураком каждый раз, когда спрашивал Ичимару о чём-то, не относящемся к работе, да и Ичимару каждый раз смотрел на него так… странно, как не смотрел ни на кого. И улыбался как-то по-другому, не так резко, что ли? Кира всё равно пугался до чёртиков и тут же сворачивал беседу, по самую светлую макушку зарываясь в бумаги. И, кажется, чувствовал этот взгляд даже затылком.

Какой же он, нафиг, лейтенант, если так плохо знает своего капитана? Вон Ренджи сразу понял, куда идти… не угадал, правда, но сам факт — понял. А Кира сколько и бегал, сколько ни спрашивал у каждого встречного-поперечного — так и не смог, даже предположений никаких не было. Вот вам и ответ — хреновый он лейтенант.

На собрание в восемь часов Кира не пошёл — не смог заставить себя. Он невидящим взглядом перебирал бумаги и вполуха слушал Ренджи, пересказывающего ему свежие сплетни.

— ...А самой первой нашли Сой-Фонг-тайчо, ты представляешь? Не Омаэда, конечно, а другие, всей толпой искать кинулись, да сразу и вычислили. Такая злая была на собрании, ещё бы, стыдобище для главы отдела тайных операций... а с другой стороны, наверно, молодец, если так работают…

— А знаешь этого паренька из четвёртого, Хана-как-его-там? О, мне Исане рассказала, он с таким лицом весь день бегал, с вот таким вот, Кира! Прям так старался, чтоб никому ничего не сказать, что оно всё на лице и написано было... правда, вместе с Уноханой-тайчо случайно нашли и Укитаке-тайчо, наверное, они просто пересеклись там, в канализационных стоках… бррр, в жизни бы туда не полез!

— А Маюри-тайчо, оказывается, и не прятался нигде! Просто тупо забил на это дело и весь день просидел в отряде — эксперименты какие-то суперважные, что-то такое. Дисквалифицировали, конечно, только Нему ж всё равно пофиг…

— А Комамуру-тайчо, конечно, нашли, вот только никто не знает, где, представляешь? Иба-сан нашёл, и теперь ходит с довольной рожей и не признается... Кира? Кира, ты слушаешь?

Ренджи обеспокоенно потряс друга за плечо. Кира вздрогнул и поглядел на него, с трудом возвращаясь к реальности.

— Кира, да не переживай ты так. Все ж знают, что этого… хрен найдёшь. Небось сидит где-то и ржёт, скотина… Ты чего, плачешь?! Из-за этого?!

— Да не плачу я, — Кира раздражённо передернул плечами. — Устал просто. Весь день мотался как проклятый, и всё впустую. Пойду я отсыпаться, пожалуй.

— И то дело, — кивнул Ренджи и ещё разок хлопнул друга по плечу — так, чтоб Кира знал, что у него всегда есть кто-то, кто хлопнет по плечу в самый критический момент. Кира сделал над собой усилие и изобразил на лице признательность — правда, вышло вдогонку, Ренджи уже и след простыл.

Дела ещё оставались, рабочую текучку из-за прихотей командования никто не отменял, но Кире было невмоготу сидеть одному в пустом кабинете, и он двинулся к себе, надеясь, что никого не встретит по дороге — встреча означала бы разговор, а он и в самом деле очень устал.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он утомлённо привалился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза… и в следующую же секунду изумлённо их распахнул.

— Разочаровываешь меня, Изуру, — протянул Гин, стоя в дверях кухни. На нем была Кирина домашняя юката — любимая, в мелкие жёлтые цветочки календулы — а в руках чашка, тоже Кирина и тоже любимая. С чаем.

— Я тут, понимаешь ли, весь день сижу и жду, когда ты придёшь и найдёшь меня, а тебя всё нет и нет… у тебя даже почитать нечего, Изуру!

— Некогда мне читать, — хмуро ответил Кира, отделяясь от двери и проходя на кухню. Изумление постепенно вытесняла обида — на себя, за то, что не додумался проверить собственную квартиру, и на тайчо — хотя на Гина обижаться-то уж точно причин не было. Разве что за чашку.

— На работе горишь, — понимающе протянул Гин. — Ясненько… А чего сейчас пришёл? Отчёт, небось, сам не напишется, нэ?

— Отчёт напишется завтра утром, когда ему и положено, Ичимару-тайчо. Если мне, конечно, удастся выспаться, — Кира попытался пройти мимо, но Ичимару преградил ему путь.

— А если не выспишься, что будет? — он пытливо заглянул Кире под чёлку. Кире стало бы неуютно, если бы не было так паршиво.

— Ичимару-тайчо, — тихо сказал он, — я сегодня весь день вас искал. Везде. Совершенно везде. Под каждый куст заглянул. Я… так боялся подвести вас. И правильно боялся, потому что всё-таки подвёл. Завтра все смеяться будут. Да что завтра, уже сегодня… Зачем вы спрятались именно здесь, Ичимару-тайчо? Вы… вы это специально, да? В насмешку?

Гин взял его за плечи, крепко, но бережно, и чуть встряхнул. Усадил на диванчик, сам сел рядом и вгляделся в осунувшееся лицо.

— Ох, Изуру, — только и сказал он, и Киру наконец прорвало — он ткнулся носом в плечо капитана, давя подступающие слёзы, пытаясь унять дрожь и не думать о том, что он собрался рыдать на плече у собственного тайчо, непозволительно, недопустимо, не…

А потом почувствовал руки Гина, неуверенно гладящие его по спине, по волосам, притягивающие ближе, в объятия. А потом — поцелуй в макушку.

— А пошли-ка на кухню, Изуру, — Гин поднялся с дивана, увлекая Киру за собой. Тот шмыгнул носом в последний раз и поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на капитана.

— Сделаешь мне чаю, — пояснил Гин. — А то я, кажется, себе сделал что-то другое. Не уверен, что именно, но пробовать не рискну — а ну как помру у тебя на кухне в страшных мучениях? И тебе обидно будет, и другие не поймут…

И Кира пошёл за ним, как шёл всегда, прежде, сейчас и потом, не думая о причинах и последствиях, просто доверяясь, всем сердцем, всей душой, целиком — единственно правильный, единственно верный путь.

А других путей у него никогда и не было.


End file.
